Just Five More Minutes
by LockWhoSuper
Summary: Established relationship Destiel AU where Dean and Cas are woken up by Kevin and Castiel just wants five more minuets to sleep.


Authors Note- This is a human AU, bunker, season nine sometime, one shot, established Destiel thing. I found a prompt sentence list on Tumblr, so, this is one of those sentences. Review? Maybe?

Prompt Sentence: "Just five more minutes."

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the cast members of the characters or any props or names or anything. But it would be kind of nice of I did. I am not making any money off of this. But that also, would be kind of nice.

* * *

><p>There weren't any windows in the bunker. Let alone inside Dean's bedroom. So where the hell was the light coming from? Dean blinked his eyes open, lashes parting and eyebrows furrowed, he squinted against the bright light and ignored the sting of pain behind his eyes. It was way too early for this shit.<p>

"Sam?" Dean whispered, his voice was laced with sleep, his hands twitched and he resisted the urge to reach over to grab his gun. He swallowed roughly and his teeth felt fuzzy.

"Oh shoot-" The light got brighter and arched across Dean's bed, "sorry Dean. Sam said you had my laptop?"

Dean lifted a hand and rubbed it across his face, his fingers digging into his eyelids until he saw swirls of color. More alert than he was before, Dean could now make out a silhouette of a person standing in his door way, shorter than Sam.

"Cas?" Dean asked confused, quickly turning to his side in search for the fallen angel.

Castiel was cocooned in Dean's blanket, arms tucked up under a pillow and still fast asleep.

"No, it's Kevin?" Came the voice from the silhouette in Dean's doorway.

"Kevin?" Dean sat up in bed and stared at the prophet, "what happened?"

"No, nothing- Nothing happened," Kevin took another step into Dean's room, "Sam said you had my laptop?" He repeated himself, now that Dean was more awake, "he said you and Castiel were doing-" Kevin swallowed and politely kept his eyes on Dean and not the sleeping man next to him, "research?"

"Research?" Dean thought for a second before his sleepy brain caught up to him. "Oh yeah! Man, you will never guess what we found," Dean waved his hand over Castiel's sleeping form. "Dude, here-" Dean lent down and reached under his bed. Kevin's eyes went wide when Dean's blanket slipped down his body revealing love bites on his hip bones and thankfully a pair of boxers.

Castiel stirred beside Dean, a look of discomfort on his face. The blanket had slipped off him too, but Castiel wasn't wearing anything. Blue eyes opened wide, not blinking like Dean's green one's did, but the look of discomfort was still on his face.

"-Is your laptop." Dean sat up right in his hand was Kevin's laptop. Dean held it out towards the prophet and shook it a little, indicating for him to come grab it. Kevin took the hint and gently took his laptop from Dean's grip.

"What did you and Castiel find?" Kevin asked eagerly, hopeful that it was something to do with the angel tablet.

"D'n?" Castiel's deep voice sounded odd early in the morning, "w't's hap'nin'?"

Dean rolled over and his lips quirk up into a smile, "mornin' Cas."

Castiel just drooped his eyes again and started fumbling for the blanket while muttering, "five more minuets."

Chuckling quietly, Dean grabbed his blanket and stopped Castiel pulling at it. "It's time to embrace the day Cas," Dean's grin reached his eyes.

"We'll be out in a moment Kevin," Dean addressed the prophet but he didn't turn back to face him. "I'll get Cas up and we will see you in the map room with Sammy."

"Yeah, okay. Sure. See you guys in a sec. I'll put the coffee pot on?" Kevin then backed out of Dean's bedroom and the bright light that had woken Dean up in the first place vanished.

Dean's eyes had to adjust to the sudden darkness and Castiel was still struggling to pull the blanket back up his body so he could go back to sleep.

"Caasss," Dean sung Castiel's name and Castiel stopped struggling.

"Deeeaann," Castiel sung back and Dean chuckled again but louder this time.

"I don't want to embrace the day yet Dean." Castiel let go of the blanket and curled himself into Dean's chest.

Placing a gentle kiss to Castiel's bed head hair, Dean kicked the blanket off him and Castiel, exposing Castiel's naked body fully to the cold, and then sat up on his knees. Castiel's body shifted into the sunken mattress, almost knocking Dean over.

Goose bumps broke out on Castiel's skin and he shivered, whining "Dean? Why did you do that?" Castiel uncurled himself and lay flat on his back looking up at Dean.

Dean was smiling still, looking straight into Castiel's eyes.

"How do you have so much energy?" Castiel asked Dean while he stretched. Castiel jumped lightly when Dean placed his warm hands on his hips, Dean's thumbs rubbing small circles into his skin.

"Guess I just had a good sleep," Dean winked at Castiel and all of a sudden Castiel wasn't so cold anymore because he blushed. Castiel's chest and face went pink and Dean just continued smiling.

"C'mon Cas, Kevin made coffee." Jumping out of bed, Dean picked up his old AC/DC shirt up off the floor and sniffed it.

"This is clean enough for today," Dean threw the shirt at Castiel who let it land on his chest, not even bothering to remove the sleeve that landed on his chin.

"We can do washing tomorrow," finding another clean shirt in his drawer, Dean pulled it over his head and then pulled on the same pair of jeans he wore yesterday.

Grunting, Castiel propped himself up on Dean's bed by his elbow and watched Dean struggle with his jeans.

"Can you make eggs?" Castiel blurted out suddenly.

Dean looked up from his zipper, "huh?"

A warmer blush than the last made his way to the tips of Castiel's ears, "can you make eggs?" He asked again, more confident in his question this time. "Like you did yesterday?"

Dean's eyes softened, "sure Cas. I can do that..." Dean trailed off and Castiel squinted at the sudden glint in the elder hunters eyes. "If," Dean started but then stopped, waiting for Castiel to prompt him into continuing.

Castiel sat up in Dean's bed properly and fidgeted with Dean's shirt. After a brief silence Castiel sighed, "if?"

Grinning, Dean threw a pair of boxers that Castiel didn't even see him pick up at him.

"If you get dressed." Dean finished with a laugh at the look on Castiel's face.

Pale feet hit the cold floor of Dean's bedroom and Castiel stretched. His joints cracked and then Dean helped him into his clothes, even though he was capable of dressing himself.

"Eggs." Said Dean.

Castiel's lips twitched at the corners, "coffee?"

"Most definitely coffee."

"We need to tell Sam and Kevin what we found. Where's Kevin's laptop?"

"He came in a got it while you were sleeping."

"Oh."

"Come on Cas," Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair and lightly rubbed his fingers over Castiel's neck. "Breakfast before serious business."

Castiel hummed at the feeling of Dean's fingers and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth.


End file.
